1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a control device for a three-dimensional (3D) printer outputting digitized 3D products.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, a 3D printer uses a printing technique of producing a 3D object by stacking consecutive layers of a material. The 3D printer can quickly produce a 3D object, based on user's desired 2D information, and thus is applied to production of a prototype sample, and the like.
The technique of the 3D printer includes a modeling process of forming a design drawing of a 3D object, a printing process of actually producing the object by stacking a material, and a treating process of hardening or surface-treating the printed object. A method of implementing the 3D printer according to the printing process may be generally divided into a method of stacking the material by irradiating an ultraviolet (UV) laser onto a liquid material film and curing the liquid material film, a method of stacking the material by dropping material ink using an ink-jet head and curing the material ink, and a method of staking the material by irradiating a UV beam onto a material layer in a desired pattern using a projector and curing the material layer. The implementation method of the 3D printer may be divided into a method using liquid, a method using powder, a method using solid, and the like.
Various shapes desired by users can be freely printed by 3D printers, and thus the 3D printers can be variously applied to manufacturing, medical and IT fields.
Accordingly, the use of disposable products printed by the 3D printers is generalized, and therefore, environmental pollution caused by an increase in waste with respect to objects easily printed by the 3D printers increases.
In addition, food formed with edible materials by the 3D printers may be produced, and accordingly, people's health may be threatened.